


Saving Murphy

by Lupinewings



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: Takes place right after the season ended with Murphy being shot and Warren shot as well.Warning: One character death





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really explicit but smutty.
> 
> Hope you like.

_Run, Thomas._

10K shook his head, rubbing a grimy hand over his temple. _Run. They’ll capture you. Run._ The words made sense now as he saw through Murphy’s fading vision. The edges were fading to grey black. _Thomas, go!_

_Don’t you die!_

10K screamed in his head, feeling Murphy wince somehow.

_Let me go._

_No! I am not like you!_ 10K found himself straddling Murphy, pressing hard on Murphy’s wound, trying to stop the blood. _Live!_

_I’m already dead._

_Why, because Sun Mei says so? You’re not fully human but you’re alive. You had a child._

_Lucy is dead._

10K knew that was true. He’d felt the snap somehow, the pained crack that had wracked Murphy a few seconds after Lucy had jumped. _Stay here, damn you!_

_You hate me. Let me die!_

_No. If you die, Warren, dies. And me. You connected us, jackass._ 10K felt as if he was in Murphy’s skull and mind, like he now commanded Murphy. He mentally shoved and felt Murphy tug to get away, like a dog pulling on a leash. He 'gripped', pulled, and Murphy shrieked.

_Let me die! Take your revenge and let me go!_

_No. Live._

_For what? To be hunted and caged? You are like me now, kid. You go be the hero. Let them experiment on you._

10K gripped tighter, sank deeper into Murphy’s mind, all the while being vaguely aware of what was going on around them. Memories and emotions not his rolled through him. Distantly, like underwater, he heard Murphy whispering no and feeble fingers pushed at him. Fury filled him and he stalked through memories, a beast hunting something. Murphy dancing, Murphy in prison, Murphy tied down and being eaten by zombies, Murphy running through a barren city, Murphy simply wanting to be left alone. Hallways appeared, long hallways with doors that guarded memories and emotions. 10K opened the doors, kicking open a few locked ones, feeling Murphy flinching under his thighs. _Out! Get out! This is mine!_

10K casually squeezed his legs, tapped Murphy’s nose with a finger to see Murphy’s eyes open and stare at him. Terror, panic, rage not his filled him as he approached steel doors, covered with spikes.

“10K, come on! Didn’t you see those planes? They’re Russian! Let’s go!” Doc tugged 10K’s arm.

_Run, Thomas._

“No.” 10K’s throat hurt. “He’s linked to Warren and I. He can’t die.”

“Shit, well, all right. Sun Mei can help.”

“I’ll stay here. I can keep him alive.”

_Let me go. Jesus, kid, you hate me. Go be the hero. See how well you do._

10K inserted himself easily back into Murphy’s mind. _You will stay alive, you bastard._

_How are you doing this?!_

10K went right for the sealed doors. Murphy thrashed underneath him. “He’s convulsing,” Doc said. “10K, let him go.”

“No.”

10K felt all powerful as he shattered one door. He froze as he spotted his own eyes looking back at him. His reflection groaned, sweat trickling over his bare chest and Murphy….Oh, my god.

10K may not have seen porn or had sex before but he wasn’t ignorant of the facts of life. His image moaned again as Murphy moved behind him, ran a large hand over his swollen…

10K jerked as Murphy’s consciousness? soul? took advantage and fled. Hastily 10K "grabbed"Murphy, held tight and Murphy snarl-sobbed.

_Lucy is gone._

10K squeezed experimentally with his thighs. Muscles twitched. “Doc, Red, take Warren, get her somewhere clean so Sun Mei can work on her. I’ll keep Murphy alive. Stablize her and come back.”

“Kid?” Doc questioned. 10K looked at him.

“We’ll be fine.”

They left, Red complaining.

_You can’t hold me forever._

_Watch me._

_I don’t want to be here!_

_I can make you._

10K rolled his hips experimentally. _What are you doing?_ Another roll, brush of fingers across Murphy’s groin and Murphy whined. 10K took that as a sign he was doing something right and ground his pelvis against Murphy. _Thomas, jesus!_ Murphy was an ass, a bastard, a monster and yet...10K quivered as Murphy growled weakly. A trembling hand caressed his thigh and now 10K gasped. _You have no idea what you’re doing, virgin._

 _You certainly don’t seem to care._ 10K rubbed himself against Murphy’s groin, reached down and pulled open Murphy’s shirt.   _Turnabout, Murphy. I’m not your slave._ He caressed the warm flesh, then leaned down and bit, digging his teeth in until blood flowed and he licked the wound. Behind his zipper, his dick ached, harder than it had ever gotten with Red or Cassandra. Underneath him, despite pain, despite his wound, Murphy swelled and shoved against him. _Still want to die?_

Murphy snarled, eyes glittering. 10K laughed, wiped the blood from his lips. _You have no idea how fucking sexy you look._ 10K jerked, a heated blush flooding his neck. Murphy gripped his thighs with steadier hands. 10K pressed down, felt Murphy buck under him. 10K grabbed his knife, cut his wrist. _Kid?_

_Drink._

He shoved his dripping wrist against Murphy’s lips, grabbing the older man’s jaw to make sure Murphy drank. Murphy slew his head from side to side but drank and 10K nearly came from that alone.

Fingers opened his zipper and 10K groaned as cool air hit his dick. Murphy’s calloused hand wrapped around him, and 10K tossed his head back. So different from when he touched himself. A strong tug here, a caress there, and he came as stars exploded behind his closed lids.

He leaned forward, breathing in the smell of blood, sex, and Murphy. Murphy, who hitched underneath him. _This is how you wanted your first time?_

 _Shut up._ 10K got off Murphy, zipped himself back up. He looked down at a weirdly smiling Murphy. Covered in blood, saliva, and semen, the man seemed more likable, somehow.

_Goodbye, Thomas._

_You think._

Sex sated or not, 10K still held Murphy’s consciousness in an iron grip. Murphy hissed, propped himself up on an elbow. The bleeding had stopped and he looked better. 10K cut his healing wrist again and held it against Murphy’s lips. _Not a vampire,kid._

_No, you eat brains. Which stops now, by the way. Drink!_

_Who do you think you are?_ Murphy surged upwards, then fell back with a cry of pain. 10K grabbed his hair, forced the older man to swallow a few more mouthfuls. When he pulled his arm away, Murphy spat and glowered at him. Walls began appearing in Murphy’s mind, pushing 10K away.

“You’re better,” 10K said. "You'll heal quicker with my blood."

“You think you’ll control me?”

“We’re still linked.”

“You wouldn’t die if I did. That’s ridiculous. Like I said, it’s all yours, kid. Go be the better man.”

“You’re not shoving your responsibility on me!”

“You are humanity’s great hope. Go have fun!”

10K leaned down, breathed along Murphy’s skin. Murphy kissed him, pressing his tongue into 10K’s mouth. He smelt of blood and Murphy and 10K unconsciously opened his mouth more, pressed closer. Murphy’s fingers skimmed the bite scar on the back of his neck and 10K moaned. 10K pulled Murphy to him, ran inquiring fingers over the scarred chest and Murphy inhaled.

“Hurry, They’ll be back soon.”

“Ah…”

“Christ, just touch me, all right?”

10K rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Murphy’s pants.

“Silk underwear? Really?”

“Not now, jesus.”

10K fondled Murphy, getting used to stroking another’s flesh. He caressed gently, the hard, warm flesh throbbing under his fingers. He tugged, ran his fingers over the stiff shaft. Murphy groaned and came with a choked cry, garbling 10K’s name as he climaxed.

10K squeezed him once more, wiped his hands on Murphy’s pants (“Hey!”) and zipped Murphy back in. Murphy panted, looked at him with clear eyes, and shook his head. A stray breeze ruffled his hair and 10K absently wondered why he both hated this man and yet couldn’t seem to pull away from him. He reached out, touched the bite mark he’d left on Murphy’s chest. Murphy quivered. 10K studied Murphy’s eyes, blue with a hint of red. They seemed softer as they regarded him until Murphy turned away, something he’d rarely done.  A large hand raised, cupped 10K’s neck, just over the bite scar.

10K stood in Murphy’s arm, ran fingers over his jaw until Murphy looked at him. “You’ll live.”

“So now what? You should have let me go.”

“No.”

“You hate me.”

“Some.” 10K shrugged. “But all your ideas aren’t totally nuts.” He felt Murphy’s warm breath on his arm. “And we still need you.”

“I’m not---” Murphy shut up as 10K kissed him awkwardly.

“Later,” 10K said. “Let’s go save Warren. And I will try to forget what I saw in your head.” He knew he'd pull it out later, to think about , flesh out in his own head.

“I warned you. It was my fantasy.”

“You are so weird.” 10K paused. “They’re aren’t more, are there?” Murphy snorted. “Are they all with me?!”

“Not all but a lot.”

“You are such a pervert!”

“How would you know? You’ve never seen porn and you’re--you were--a virgin!”

“I’ve kissed.”

“Yeah but I made you come.”

“God, I hate you.”

“You had your chance for revenge.”

“You really want to…” 10K stopped and swallowed hard. Murphy grinned.

“You should have seen what was behind door two.”

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
